ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Magic
Homer's fame doesn't last long too long, because one of his rockets started a forest fire and all four of them gotten dropped from school for the damages. As Homer went with his father, Kiva began to question about fire safety. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: I'm beginning to question about fire safety. Reia: To be fair, the rocket didn't start it. We both saw the outcome to it. Kiva: Reia, you're missing the point. I think they're maybe more rockets that we didn't look at. Reia: ..We did what we can, Kiva. Kiva: Huh? Reia: Involvement with the town's affairs is meddling. Kiva: Aw... That sucks. Reia: I know it's hard, Kiva, but life isn't fair to anyone. Kiva: I know. ...I wish for peace in your heart, Homer. Reia: That's a merciful thing to do. Kiva: Merciful? Reia: It means showing mercy to people who had a tough time, like Homer did. Kiva: Oh. I get it. Reia: ...I think it's time for you to learn some magic. Kiva: Okay. Let's get going. - The two returned to the forest for Kiva's training. Reia: Casting magic is a very different act of action. There are many magic spells, including light, dark and elemental. Kiva: Whoa... That's a lot. Reia: It is. Watch me. - Reia placed her hand on the ground and quietly chant a spell. Reia: *quietly* Spiritus vehementis, exauhi vocem meam. (Spirit of the wind, heed my call.) - In response, Reia created a small wind current with leaves onto it. Kiva: Wow... That was cool. Reia: Thanks. The way Keyblade wielders cast magic works in a different way than I do. Power is born within the heart. Kiva: Within the heart? Reia: ...Aqua once told me that I just need to look myself and I'll find it there. You can do the same. Kiva: Well, maybe... But, I don't have a Keyblade yet. Reia: I know. It takes time to summon one. To be honest, when you get older, I don't know if you want me to be your teacher.. I know nothing about Keyblades and I'm not a Keyblade Master, unlike Aqua. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: ...Sorry. Kinda jumping ahead here.. Kiva: I know. It's okay. Reia: Let's try sensing people's hearts instead. Kiva: Got it, I'll try my best. - Reia takes Kiva's hand and placed it on her heart. Reia: What do you see? Kiva: ...Light. Reia: That's right. In many heroes you'll see soon, you can sense light in their hearts too. Kiva: Wow... Reia: You're not the only one who wants to be a hero. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. There are many others too. Kiva: Cool. Like the Autobots? Reia: That's just one example. Kiva: Oh... Who else? Reia: There's too many to count, but another example is Diana Prince. Also known as Wonder Woman. Kiva: Wow... What's she like? Reia: It's...complicated to explain, but basically, she's special like you. Kiva: Gosh... Wish I can meet her. Reia: Maybe someday, you'll meet her. Kiva: Well, why can't now? Reia: Hmm... Where Diana lives is top secret. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Well, if you want to meet with her personally, then talk to one of the Autobots named Arcee. She'll point you in the right direction. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Do you want to continue your swordsmanship training while we're here? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva takes her wooden katana, standing ready. Reia: It's time to show me what you know about basics. Kiva: Okay. Reia: This time, I'll do my best to hold back, just to help you improve your own fighting style. Kiva: Thanks. Alright, here goes. - Reia brings her Power Pole and stands ready for Kiva's attacks. The sparring goes into a steady pace until Kiva actually lands a hit on Reia's foot. Kiva: Sweet! I got one! Reia: Well done. But landing a hit didn't let you off the hook too easy. Kiva: Oh. Reia: Stay sharp! - Reia gets a little serious, up to Kiva's level, and the two are matched until Kiva is forced to give up, because Reia is seriously too strong. Kiva: Stop! I give up! - Reia stood down and offered her hand to Kiva, which in turn getting back up. Reia: You still have a lot a learn, but you did improved. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. Keep this pace up and you'll be a true swordsman one day. Kiva: Thanks. That'll be it for today. - Some nights later, after strolling around town, the townspeople gathered for a strike on the mine. Category:Scenes - Specials